User talk:German77/Archive 5
Wow You deleted all the messages? No I just move it to Archive 4-- 00:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oh I did not notice that oh and can you sign your name in my new "been here" box thank you wow you read my mind is what I just did 3 second ago.-- 00:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) YEAH spooky Here is another test with no () -- 00:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) YES it works !!!!! thank you- no problem.-- 00:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) EAting supper now buy!!! also sig always in talk pages to know how are you-- 00:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Okay i'm back and ready to edit oh taking in account of your message german77 -- 01:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship You will be a great admin when you get the next two support edits. when you do make it can you review my store for acceptance if its not already done. Yes only 2 more support and I'm admin, but any ways I have to do the same rules than FB100Z.-- 03:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Okay i can not wait until your a admin you will be great but there is alot of responsibility with it and you will have to keep up with FB1000Z Keep it up. -- 13:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I have three people in neutral I ask them if can vote now because are the last ones.-- 13:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Great well i have to go for a bit but you will make it for sure. are BB1, Kjhf , Ajraddatz who are neutral now.-- 13:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RFA You should get coupon11 to sign your Rfl. :P-- 21:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RFL??-- 22:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry i meant RFA : ] 22:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) is RfA not RFL and he make like a kind of vote but I'm not sure If him vote.-- 22:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Ha ha i guess i am starting to loose my grammar. By the way should i join the MLNO? -- 22:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) MLNO is like only for posting I like more MLNW by the way.-- 22:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HMMM well then in that case i will not Join MLNO And by "MLNW" you mean MLN wiki Right -- 22:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yes its the short name for this wiki.-- 22:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OH and Thanks for the heads up on my grammar and your right it is Quit bad right Now But I'll fix it quick ;) -- 22:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ok. 22:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Reply No sadly i do not use Java script.-- 22:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I'm working up for it I'm fixing most of my grammar mistakes I made around the MLNW sorry Again for that.-- 22:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HELP ME Hay I just got use to coding and now theres a new edit thing can I get the old edit back -- 00:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) were you due that?-- 01:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) go to this link and go were say editing and in the first option say Enable Rich Text Editing you remove it and save it that is all.-- 01:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ? What link?-- 04:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) This one .-- 04:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Admin ? Hey I've read that you deleted all your RFA advertisements, does that mean your an ADMIN or you have quit? -- 12:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I'm still running for admin-- 13:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Oh! Well I hope you become an admin you would be great! P.s. notice that my grammar is getting much better.-- 20:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Good.-- 21:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Crest of the House of Mantles Modules Why did you rename the "Crest of the House of Mantles Module" to Crest of the House of Mantles Modules? I don't believe the 's' is correct, there is one module not multiple modules. The Crest of the House of Gauntlets Module is not plural. 00:11, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I know but http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Help/ModuleGuide.aspx?PageNo=11 it say that are modules and mlnw are based on this names.-- 00:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : Well I'll be...You are correct. Thanks for the link and good catch. 03:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) A okay because I saw some links that were spelt incorrectly The editor in this case spelt Sticker Shoppe instead of sticker shop.-- 02:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Favor Sorry but it seems i need a record of the trades can you sign your name as my customer please,Because you bought something from my shop.-- 02:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry but I forgot what I buy in your store.-- 02:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ha ha well you bought that totemic turtle remember! -- 02:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You're welcome You are welcome come buy my store more often if you like.-- 02:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Can you can you help me I want my page to be (like it is) dark blue as a background but now it hard to see the letters so can you make my letters orange and make it comic stansas ??? -- 23:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I cant change your page but you can only put Same can you make my page Yellow please-- 02:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ready -- 03:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) can you please do my page I could not do it :-( ---- --[[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] go look @ my page 03:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ok I due it and next time remember put color:orange; also I delete some unnecessary codes -- 04:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the background I wanted it to be yellow though, but don't worry I found out how to change the color.-- 18:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Is yellow already and tell me all you need to tell me now I have few minutes before I leave and come back in Monday.-- 19:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks I like your new page and thx for helping me !!! -- 15:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Award '''For outstanding loyalty to the Alpha Store, German77 has been awarded this Loyal Customer Award! Congratulations! Put this Award on your page as if it were a Barnstar! You get this for being on of the first 5 customers of the Alpha Store. Thank You! 01:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Prize!!!! You have won a certificate for one free item from my store. For being one of the five people to buy from my store. Details: Anyone who is on my customer list in the top five/Top 10 is chosen randomly from that group. 2 winners in total. -- 20:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) copy this certificate to my market for activation. Secret code Is : PU7 Y0UR 51G 1N MY 7R4FF1C G4M3 a secret code? -- 14:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) no is Put your sig in my traffic game the words are in leet.-- 15:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Question? Can I copy you're welcome code?-- 15:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) sure just change the colors or some text.-- 15:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Forgot about the barnstar thing that's only the second time dis has happend i'll remind myself next time.-- 16:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ok.-- 16:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC)